


The Trees Have Yet to Bleed

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's on a beautiful day, where Zevran has lost his life and yet he is the one still breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trees Have Yet to Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my notes, apparently I wrote back in February and never posted it. The warden can be whoever you want them to be! :-)

It was a beautiful day. Edge of Autumn, all of the leaves still on the tree -- just beautiful.

Zevran stretched out his muscles as he got out of bed, feet padding on the wooden floor. They had made this house together, by hand, in between mystical leads. It wasn't large, just big enough for the two of them and their faithful dog.

If you'd asked him years ago, this wasn't the life he had invisioned for himself, but it's the one he could live with. He could live with his Warden, the person who had stolen his heart during that demonic time, where the nights had been spent clinging together, never knowing what the next day would bring.

Granted, now wasn't much better, but it helped that there wasn't any, you know, _Archdemon_ threatening the land. 

"Love?" he called out as he stepped out of the house. Sometimes he would find the Warden practicing, trying to keep their skills sharp as they launched attacks on dummies and plant life around the cottage.

There was no sound anywhere, as if the rest of the world had paused. In a heartbeat, he was unnerved and panic was coursing through him.

Then, he saw it. 

The dog.

The dog was dead.

No outward sign of harm, no, he was laying peacefully in the garden, as if he'd fallen asleep watching the Warden. He wasn't moving though, not the slightest hint of breath.

Zevran looked around, dread having filled him. They were supposed to have had more time, they were supposed to have had _ten_ more _years_ , it wasn't supposed to have ended like _this_.

He ran through the woods, trying to find the Warden, _warden_ , his love, his _life_ -

The idiot hadn't been wearing armor, Zevran noticed immediately as he stumbled into a clearing. No armor, and he'd gone up against at least ten men, all looking like assassins.

Zevran collapsed on his knees. "You-you selfish idiot. Did you hear them attacking a woman? How did they trap you, you pure hearted fool?"

_How did you trap me into this life?_

Somewhere, a crow cawed.


End file.
